Boggarts
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: Ever wonder what a character's greatest fear is? Come on in and find out!


**_Boggarts_**

_Boredom caused this._

**That and writer's block on other fics.**

_So this is a commentary on the different fears of the HP crew._

**Each Chapter will be a different age group, set in the year 1994.**

_More of a drabble for each character._

**Starting with the main character of the series, Harry Potter.**

_Then moving onto less important characters._

**_So, on with the show!_**

**_Boggarts a Harry Potter Fanfic._**

**Harry Potter**

Harry Potter has taken Prime Minister Churchill's words "There is nothing to fear, but fear itself." to heart.

Harry Potter's worst fear is a creature that is created, for we cannot say such a creature is _born_, where fear and despair reign supreme, where all hope is lost. These creatures, Dementors, are demons born of a frozen and desolate hell.

**Ron Weasley**

Ron Weasley has a common enough fear, spiders, from a common enough cause, traumatic childhood experience.

When Ronald was young he had a Teddy Bear. One day the Teddy Bear was turned into a big hairy spider by his older brothers.

The fact that he was also chased by a thirty foot spider trying to eat him did not help in overcoming this fear in the slightest.

**Hermoine Granger**

Hermoine Granger was terrified of failure. She way always subconsciously aware of her worst fear, but it never came to her awaking attention until she faced a creature that literally showed one their worst fear.

**Draco Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy rarely showed fear. He was taught that showing fear was showing weakness, and showing weakness was giving power to others. Such a pity that Draco's worst fear was something only others could do to him, or not do. Draco Malfoy's worst fear was of being alone.

**Ginny Weasley**

Ginny Weasley, like the rest of her family, was brave. Unlike most of her family, Ginny Weasley knew when to stay and when to run. Her brothers didn't know that when you're face to face with a sixty foot snake you do not attack it blindly, this was one reason she loved Harry Potter. Harry Potter, while very brave, knew when to fight and when to get the hell out of dodge. Like her love, Ginny Weasley feared little, but only an idiot would be afraid of nothing.

Ginny's worst fear was that of a seventeen year old specter, one that could be kind and sweet but would become one of the darkest, most evil men in human history, She was most afraid of Tom Riddle.

**Voldemort**

Most people would assume the Dark Lord Voldemort's greatest fear would be death or weakness. Most people would be wrong. Even most of his own followers would be wrong.

Why would they be wrong? Voldemort is afraid of himself, of what he could've been, had someone shown him kindness, opposed to the violence of the orphanage and the hunger for power of the Snake's Den.

Voldemort is afraid of the Light, of hope and goodness. This is why he continues to fight and attempt to destroy Harry Potter, to Voldemort, Harry is how he could've been, and such an example must be destroyed.

**Albus Dumbledore**

Like Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore has an unusual fear. One could say that it was exactly the same as Voldemort's, fear of what he could've been. Many wonder why Albus did not destroy Voldemort during his first rise to power or why Grindiwald was merely imprisoned instead of killed, he could've done it, but that would make Albus Dumbledore a murderer, no better than his enemies.

**Remus Lupin**

According to his boggart, Remus Lupin is afraid of the full moon. It is not. The full moon is his subconscious representation of his greatest fear.

Like Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin's greatest fear is that of being alone. The full moon was chosen by his subconscious because so many had left him because of his lycanthropy, which only truly shows itself during the full moon.

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

Bellatrix Lestrange's greatest fear has changed.

When she was a young girl, Bellatrix was afraid of large groups of people after getting lost at one of her parent's parties.

When she went to school, it became that of a desolate hallway, one covered in human bones that seemed to move on their own. She had never been able to find it again, she is unsure of being glad that she couldn't or not.

When she went to Azkaban, it changed to a Dementor, where she became lost in her mind.

Perhaps what Bellatrix is truly afraid of is being lost.

**Sirius Black**

No-one could say how Sirius Black obtained such a fear. Sirius Black was afraid of a reflection, one that would show a person's deepest self. Who they are at the deepest part of there soul. Sirius saw in that reflection a man, one who was loyal to himself and only himself, one who would betray his friends, throw them away like a beat up destroyed sword.

The reason no-one could say how, is because no-one would find the mirror that showed him, the Mirror of Psyche.

_Stopping there._

**Will do more tomorrow and next weekend!**

_Probably. Anyways, only thing we own is the Mirror of Psyche._

**And the Hallway Bellatrix went down.**

_And the various fears._

**Bar the Golden Trio's those are stated in Canon.**

_Voldemort's fear explains why he continues to go after Harry, not that prophecy BS._

**And Dumbledore's explains why Voldemort was allowed to rise to power.**

_So, pretty much most of the fears and the Mirror of Psyche… which will come up in Through the Looking Glass… _


End file.
